


Wish

by Canadiantardis



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Communication Failure, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Fae Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, G/T, Gen, Human Thomas Sanders, Imprisonment, One Shot, Tiny Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, everyone else is mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Roman’s wings fluttered in agitation, and he momentarily hovered before he dropped back down. There was not a lot of room to fly, and oh, how he longed to fly about places again. He missed flying, but he missed a lot more than that.
Relationships: platonic DRLAMP
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920886
Comments: 22
Kudos: 64





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Caged  
> Friends helped me think of this by giving ideas of what I could put in a cage and one said fairy or winged and I just about zoomed to write this.  
> Every time I write a g/t fic, I am reminded about the ethics of owning pets and just how... bizarre/dubious it is when you write from the pet's perspective.

Roman’s wings fluttered in agitation, and he momentarily hovered before he dropped back down. There was not a lot of room to fly, and oh, how he longed to fly about places again. He missed flying, but he missed a lot more than that.

He couldn’t be sure how he ended up in a situation like this. It had been simple fun, at first, singing softly to the human who had seemed to be in poor health. Thomas had barely left his bed, and the smile he made when he heard Roman’s voice was enough to make him come back again and again. He wasn’t doing anything wrong, he was just being kind to a sickly human.

It had been during a time he was softly singing to Thomas, by the open window, when the human finally spoke.

_“May I see you? You always hide away.”_ His voice had been rich and warm, and Roman saw no harm in keeping his distance from the human as he made his physical presence known.

The human had gasped softly when Roman revealed himself, warm brown eyes wide in surprise. He had watched and said nothing more as Roman finished his little song and took off.

Soon after that, Roman grew, well… some folk - mainly Logan - would say he grew careless, forgetting the rules that had been in place since the creation of Fae. _Never approach a human. Never speak to a human. Never reveal yourself to a human._

But Roman thought the rules couldn’t apply to someone as kind and gentle as Thomas. The human never asked of Roman that he could not do. He listened to him sing, and clapped after every performance. He spoke softly, warmly, and could ease even Logan’s rigid, rule-loving heart.

Maybe it had been Thomas’ kindness that blindsided Roman and landed him in his current situation. Maybe Thomas had spoken to the wrong people, who convinced him that this would be the best thing for both of them. Maybe Thomas had truly been a horrible monster like Logan warned, like his mother had warned when he and his twin had been little.

Then again, maybe the reason didn’t matter. It would not change the outcome. Roman got trapped by the human, and locked away in a pretty cage. He was told that he could sing to his heart’s content and he would be fed and taken care of, and that they would both be happy with this.

It had been a year, and Roman had not found that happiness he had been told about. He sang less and less unless prompted, and the tune was melancholic rather than his old, light songs of before.

He had tried to speak to Thomas, multiple times, but the human couldn’t understand him. He only heard the melody of his voice - he only learned this after Thomas had cooed how ‘it sounded like you’re trying to speak, but it’s all bells to me’ - not the actual words he said. At first, Roman then tried to convey his unhappiness, but there had to be a translation error. Thomas only ever thought he was sick. He would be given lots of food or water, maybe worried glances, but never, ever did the human think to let him go free.

Currently, the human was speaking to his friends in another room, who had come over for a few days. They knew about him, and also enjoyed it when he sang, finding it ‘haunting in a beautiful way,’ whatever they meant by that. Roman couldn’t hear them clearly, only when one person started and stopped speaking.

He let out a mournful sigh and paced around the cage. It was large enough for him to walk without reaching a wall even if he stretched, but there wasn’t much height. He could hover maybe an inch off the ground, but that was barely enough to keep his wings from atrophying from disuse. It wasn’t the worst cage he could be in, but it was still unbearable.

To distract himself, as it was the only thing he could do that staved off the daytime want to cry, he took a deep breath before following the melody of a song he remembered Virgil adored for the dark tone. He sang soft and slow, elongating every word longer than Virgil had first showed him.

_“Come little children, I’ll take thee away~”_ He knew the words by heart after all the lessons he had with Virgil years ago. It was the only way he remembered any of his songs, and by singing his friends’ favourite songs, it helped to remember them and feel, for a brief moment, that they were near, that he hadn’t forgotten their faces.

He finished the first chorus and verse, singing long and low, hugging himself as he thought about his friend. He would likely get an earful from Virgil and Logan each, the two were such worrywarts but not without good reason, Roman saw now. His brother and that dark pixie friend of his wouldn’t really react, maybe. It was either they wouldn’t care or Roman would have a brother-sized leech attached to him for days.

Then there had been that new one. Roman knew very little about him, as he had been caught just before the new one’s Naming Day, after they had been around for a few months. He had been a very sweet thing, from what he could vividly remember. He wondered what his name would be.

_“Rest now my children, for soon we’ll away…”_ He felt his chest seize with the want to cry, more powerful than his ability to sing, and his voice cracked as he tried to power through. _“Into the calm… and… the quiet.”_

He had to clap his hands over his mouth as tears slipped down his face and he fell to his knees, bending forward to hide as much as he could in case any of the humans decided to check up on him at the absolute worst time.

He _dearly_ missed his friends, he even missed his obnoxious brother. He missed waking up with the sun and being excited for the day, excited to talk and argue with his friends, to chase his brother for another dumb stunt of his, to sing with the birds going about their day. His heart physically hurt from the longing and want and pain of separation for so long, he could hardly bear it anymore. It felt as if his heart was ripping in two.

Roman wished to be free. He hoped one day it would come true.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [ LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
